Mink
'''Mink '''is one of the main characters in DRAMAtical Murder. His Allmate is a pink cockatoo named Tori . History Mink is from a village where they could understand the scent of people easily but said village was slaughtered by Toue. The reason why Mink was imprisoned is still unknown. Appearance Mink is a prisoner and now resides in the Northern District and the current leader of Scratch. His body is well-built, and he wears a military-like outfit. His hair is in dreadlocks with some beads and pink feathers at end of his front locks. His eyes are blue-green, but it is later revealed that his actual eye color is gold, and the green color came from contacts he had been wearing. Path Tae was kidnapped by Morphine , and at that same time, Aoba received a game demo from Captive Princess - showing a knight in blue who went to a castle like place but the princess was captured by some bats as she was about to open up the doors and was dragged away from the castle, upward to a small room. When Aoba reached home, the door was opened but a man was laying in front of his doorstep and a really big figure appeared and soon knocked him down. At Mink's hideout, the Scratch members tried to molest Aoba but then Aoba's other self took hold and he soon lost consciousness. Mink offered Aoba his help but in exchange Aoba must repay him somehow. Mink also knew about Aoba's powers. Good Ending When Aoba was inside Mink's head, he didn't helped anyone as everything here'd already happened in the past and focus on finding Mink. Aoba walked into a warehouse full of chains, he felt heavier with each step and heard voices telling him not to come, but he managed to drag himself and reached another door. Behind that door, he found Mink chained up. As Aoba tried to unchain Mink, something rejected him, he then realised Mink was bound to the idea that he 'can't move'. Aoba used Scrap to break a chain by telling him that 'he can move'. But when he reached for the other chains, his hands started to rust away. Terrified and painful, but Aoba still persistently tried to free Mink. When things seemed to be hopeless, Mink lifted his face and his eyes looked at Aoba, he learned Mink's true wish from that. When they were suddenly brought back to reality, Aoba wondered if he'd failed in Scrap, but then saw Mink going back to his normal self. They soon left to go after Toue and encountered Akushima who had Scratch members as hostages. Aoba stopped Akushima with Scrap and free the members. Then Aoba insisted to go with Mink to find Toue, Mink let him and transfered Tori into the broken bike. But when they reached the red door, Mink told him to go back. Aoba wanted to stop him, telling that he didn't want Mink to die, Mink said he'd been dead from when his family was killed. Aoba negated that saying since he was able to touch and breath, 'he is alive' but Mink still walked away. Aoba felt despair as he couldn't stop Mink, but soon regained his will and moved on to his own path. As he headed downstairs, Aoba was attacked by some security dog Allmates, and unwillingly used the program installed in Ren to stop them, promising to fix him later. Aoba then had to fight broken Akushima and used Scrap on him. He didn't get any headache this time because he used the power on his own will. On a different scene, Toue used something similiar to Scrap to plant a "seed" in Mink, which was supposed to stop him from fulfilling his wish, but Mink revealed that Aoba had planted another "seed" in him first which suppresses Toue's and went on to killing Toue. Mink then offered his prayers to the spirits of the deceased and his homeland as the Oval Tower crumbles into pieces. Aoba managed to leave the tower with Mink's men. After the fall of the Oval Tower, Platinum Jail's functions came to a halt and Toue Inc's influence fades, life in Midorijima went back to normal. But Mink was nowhere to be found. Aoba couldn't help but feeling amiss as he never believed that Mink was dead, then he made up his mind to talk with Tae about everything and left Midorijima to find Mink. Aoba came to the land he saw in Mink's head, and after a while chasing, he finally found a familiar figure of a man and a bird. As the man turned around, his brown hair was blowing in the wind and his eyes had the golden color like the rising sun. Despite the change in appearance, Aoba knew it was Mink. He dashed to Mink in tears to tell him that 'life isn't over yet' and 'it's a new begining now'. Bad Ending Went inside Mink's head, Aoba saw a village being slaughter and helped those people. Then he came into a warehouse full of chains and found Mink behind a door, Mink then told Aoba that they should leave. When they got back to the real world, Mink acted strange, he didn't want to go after Toue but forced Aoba back to his head. Aoba soon realised that he had failed with Scrap because he'd tried to change the past. Terrified as he saw Mink's expression, Aoba tried to get away from him but it was already too late. Mink took Aoba's head, saying it's the most sacred part of a human's body, where lies the soul. And that by taking his head, Mink'd be able to protect Aoba's soul from the devil. While holding Aoba's head close to his, Mink whispered that his soul'd be with him for eternity. Trivia *Mink is believed to be of Native American heritage. *On the DRAMAtical Murder Radio Drama , Mink is in love with someone. *According to Aoba, Mink smells like cinnamon. *Mink's deepest wish was to kill Toue along with himself. Category:Character Category:Main Category:Main Character